DP043: Malice In Wonderland!
is the 43rd episode of Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl. Episode Plot As the heroes are trying to search the Pokémon Center, Ash and Dawn begin to complain. Brock tells them they are on right path, and see a ruined building. Since it is raining, they rush inside. Brock knows there is a Center nearby and see a passing. However, they compare that on the other side it is not raining. They do not see much from the fog, but spot some eyes - it is Crobat. The heroes run away and get lost. They spot some light coming from nearby and the fog went away. They do see the Pokémon Center and come inside. Brock flirts with Joy and the heroes are shocked to hear Joy awaited Brock and knew his name. Brock is in love with her, along with Officer Jenny, who also knows his name. Brock believes this is a dream, but with his order, Pikachu electrocutes him to prove him wrong. Ash and Dawn see Oak and Dawn's mother, who tell them they can enter the Pokémon trainer and Pokémon Coordinator playoffs, respectively. If they participate, their dreams will become true and are being taken by them to fulfill the wishes. Team Rocket wanders as well and sees the same light the twerps saw. The fog is cleared and they spot a restaurant, which gives the food for free. The heroes come to a Colosseum where Ash and Dawn will show their skills. They rush inside and see many fans, and a Rayquaza attacking Groudon. Groudon frees itself from the Ice Beam Rayquaza fired. The heroes spot Cynthia, who is Rayquaza's trainer. With a Hyper Beam, Groudon is defeated. Ash is not sure why is he elected, but Oak tells him because of the previous contributions he has been elected. Dawn's mom got her daughter a Piplup dress for the performance, to which she finds it cute. Team Rocket eats the food and Jessie is being elected as the one for the reality show. James got a rare bottle cap and Giovanni gets rid of Persian and Meowth comes to be his new pet. Dawn goes to make her performance and has to defeat her mom, Johanna. Ash is tied with his opponent, Cynthia. Cynthia sends Rayquaza and Ash sends Pikachu. Dawn sends Piplup and her mom a Feebas. With her order, Johanna's Feebas evolves into a Milotic, causing Dawn's points to be dropped in an instant. Brock gets more Jenny's and Joy's to his side to love him. He gets stabbed by their Poison Jabs, frightening him. Brock wakes up, as Croagunk used Poison Jab and sees Ash and Dawn are sleeping. Brock spots a Mismagius, whose light caused him to be in the dream. Mismagius uses its light once more, trapping Croagunk and Brock back in the dream. Brock sees his beloved fans, Jenny's and Joy's. He goes to flirt, but gets his sense and runs towards the stadium to warn Ash and Dawn. Jessie is dressed for reality show, James gets more caps for his collection and Meowth enjoys to be his boss' pet. Piplup uses Whirlpool and defeats Milotic, while Pikachu defeats Rayquaza with Thunderbolt. They got all the ribbons and gym badges as a reward. Brock arrives and warns Ash and Dawn of the illusion. Oak and Dawn's mom disappear and Mismagius appears. With this, the crowd disappears, as well as the gym badges and ribbons they received. The heroes run for the exit, but see they are in the same Colosseum. Rayquaza appears and Mismagius fuses with it. Rayquaza attacks them, but misses. The illusion shatters for Team Rocket - the actor transforms into Wobbuffet, the caps are just papers and the boss is angry at Meowth. The trio sees each other and the heroes as well, but get blasted off by Rayquaza. They do see Groudon, but also get blasted off before Milotic and again to Persians and so on. The heroes came near the gate and go to get through it, but Rayquaza stops them. Dawn sends Piplup, Brock his Croagunk and Ash his Pikachu. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, Piplup BubbleBeam and Croagunk Poison Sting. Rayquaza shakes the attacks off and retaliates with Twister. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, Piplup Whirlpool and Croagunk Brick Break, but this causes Rayquaza to retaliate with Hyper Beam. The Pokémon grow bigger and attack - Pikachu uses Volt Tackle with extra speed, Piplup uses Peck by being spinned by Whirlpool and Croagunk spins its arm and uses Poison Jab. With this, Rayquaza's illusion is banished and Mismagius defeated. Mismagius offers the heroes to have their wishes come true, but they refuse, as they want to have it real, not virtual. The heroes leave Mismagius and wake up in the real world. Joy appears and Brock already knows she is real, much like the Center behind her. They ask her if there is a gate nearby, but she tells them there isn't and knows they were under influence of a Mismagius, as often is the trainers get caught in dreams. Team Rocket is still in the dream of being blasted off. Ash has two badges, Dawn one ribbon and Brock an attack from Croagunk for flirting with Joy. Ash has one more dream - to eat, so they all go to the Pokémon Center. Debuts Pokémon *Mismagius Trivia This episode's name is a reference to the story "Alice in Wonderland". Gallery The light shines DP043 2.jpg Brock gets electrocuted DP043 3.jpg Oak and Johanna tell the plans DP043 4.jpg Rayquaza faces Groudon DP043 5.jpg Meowth is *really* happy DP043 6.jpg Brock, surrounded by Jenny-s and Joy-s DP043 7.jpg The complete ribbon case DP043 8.jpg The complete badge case DP043 9.jpg Rayquaza, fused with Mismagius DP043 10.jpg The Pokémon grow for battle }} Category:Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hideaki Ōba Category:Episodes directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Kazue Kinoshita Category:Episodes featuring Champions